and Maybe Not
by Dragonsey
Summary: A Ranma/Sailor Moon x-over. Usagi is hurt and Luna has a plan...


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi,   
Viz Communications, and Shogakukan. Sailor Moon is   
property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Ltd., and Mixx   
Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
  
Note: As with any Ranma fic a note needs to be said   
about gender. In this fic a person will be referred   
to as the gender they _appear_ to be, whatever their   
true gender may be.  
  
  
  
  
  
... and Maybe Not  
  
A Ranma 1/2 / Sailor Moon Spamfic  
  
By: Dragonsey  
  
  
  
  
  
The mood at the Hikawa shrine was unusually sober.  
  
Normally when the Inner Senshi gathered, it was a   
noisy, boisterous affair. Not today.  
  
As Ami walked in, all eyes turned to her.  
  
"How is she?" Rei asked, half fearing the answer.  
  
The fight the night before had not gone well for the   
senshi. Yes, they had defeated the youma, but not   
before it had hit Sailor Moon with a devastating   
attack. Sailor Moon had gone down and many of the   
senshi were initially afraid she had died. When   
Sailor Mercury got to her side, she had been relieved   
to see that Sailor Moon was still breathing. When she   
scanned her princess, she began worrying again.  
  
Luckily, at that moment the Ginzuishou started to glow.   
When the glow faded, all of the life threatening   
injuries had been healed. Sailor Moon was still in no   
shape to heal herself completely, but at least she was   
now conscious and able to transform back so they could   
run her to the hospital. Ami had stayed the night,   
and this was their first chance to hear how Usagi was   
doing.  
  
"She's going to be fine." Ami replied. "The   
Ginzuishou saved her life, and healed the worst   
injuries. What's left will soon heal on its own."  
  
As the Inners breathed a sigh of relief, Ami told them   
the bad news.  
  
"Unfortunately, she will be in the hospital for at   
least two weeks."  
  
"Ouch!" winced Makoto. While she wanted Usagi to   
fully recover, she knew that this was a bad time for   
them to be missing Sailor Moon. The youma attacks   
were increasing and without Sailor Moon's magic the   
fights would be a lot tougher.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Minako. "Without   
Usagi we're in trouble."  
  
"Don't worry girls. I have a solution to our   
problem." Several of the girls looked in surprise at   
the black cat who had spoken.  
  
"Really, Luna?" asked Minako.  
  
"Yes. The Moon Kingdom existed for many years, after   
all, and this is not the first time one of its senshi   
has been wounded at a crucial time. The Kingdom long   
ago fashioned an item for just such an emergency."  
  
The moon cat then did a curious backflip and a henshin   
pen appeared. The girls looked at it curiously. It   
seemed similar to their own, yet oddly different.  
  
"This pen is used when a replacement senshi is needed.   
Any of the regular senshi can use their normal henshin   
pens to send their power to this pen instead. As long   
as the regular senshi is willing, a normal person can   
use this pen to transform into a replacement senshi.   
With Ami's help, I have already discussed this with   
Usagi. She is willing and has already done her part.   
If we also use the disguise pen to make the person   
look like Sailor Moon, nobody will ever suspect a   
thing."  
  
"Wow." Said Minako, picking up the pen. "Can anyone   
use it?"  
  
"No. To use it you must first be a mighty warrior and   
possess a noble soul. Luckily I have already found a   
suitable candidate."  
  
"Where?" asked Rei.  
  
"Nerima."  
  
After a little more discussion, it was decided that   
Luna would go that night and try to recruit the   
replacement Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two nights later the Inner Senshi were again fighting   
a youma. They were worried, because they had yet to   
hear back from Luna on how her mission had gone.   
Also, without even a replacement Sailor Moon, the   
fight was getting rough.  
  
Suddenly the fight was interrupted by the arrival of a   
new senshi. The youma stopped fighting and stared at   
the new arrival. So did the other senshi.  
  
It was Sailor Moon. And yet,... there was something   
indefinably _wrong_ about her. Perhaps it was the way   
she held herself, which seemed, well, different.   
Perhaps it was the confident attitude, as if she had   
complete faith in her skills and had no fear of being   
defeated.  
  
"Halt, foul demon!" she commanded.   
  
Perhaps it was due to the fact that the disguise pen   
had failed to change the voice, which was now several   
octaves lower than usual.  
  
She assumed a pose that was probably intended to be   
heroic, but ended up looking slightly more ridiculous   
that even Usagi's worst. Holding the Moon Scepter in   
one hand like a sword, she continued. "The vengeance   
of heaven is slow, but sure. For your crimes against   
these beauteous warriors of love and justice, you   
shall face my wrath!"  
  
As the youma paused in confusion, the girl started to   
approach it and then stopped suddenly.  
  
"Hold! But is it not right that you know who it is you   
face?"  
  
"I am the rising star of the demon fighting world!"  
  
"The undefeated champion of Nerima!"  
  
"The new warrior of Love and Justice!"  
  
"I am Sailor Moro-"  
  
"Tendo Nabiki!" She yelled at a short-haired girl   
standing off to the side with a marker in her hand.   
"Did I not tell thee to leave my cue cards alone!"   
She stalked over to the short man in the ninja outfit   
and yanked the offending card from his hands.  
  
"Just fixing the spelling Sailor-chan." smirked the   
short-haired girl.  
  
"That is _not_ how you spell my name!" replied the   
sailor-suited warrior. "My name is spelled like   
this!"  
  
Pulling out a marker, she wrote in large letters   
S-A-I-L-E-R M-O-O-N.  
  
Several of the Inner Senshi sweatdropped.  
  
"I think I had it right the first time Sailor-chan."   
drawled Nabiki.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Come on! Don't tell me you never considered it.  
  
The posing, the speeches, fighting demons and foul   
sorcerers!  
  
Who else would fit right in?  
  
  
  
The idea of Usagi being hurt and a replacement senshi   
being summoned comes from 'Nibun no Senshi   
Sailormoon'. The rest? You don't want to know.  
  
  
  
This fic is dedicated to all those people who have   
said that they never want to see another R1/2-SM story   
that ends up with Ranma in a fuku. 


End file.
